The Real Harry Potter Story, Book One: Myrange
by Lord Ripplescales
Summary: What if Hogwarts isn t the only school that accepts Harry? What if Myrange Academy does as well? Follow Harry as he makes friends, allies, and gains the skills needed to defeat Lord Voldemort. Harry/OC WILL REDO WHEN I HAVE TIME, OR SCRAPPED
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

The Real Harry Potter Story, Book 1: Myrange Academy

Summary: What if, at age 11, Harry is accepted to two schools: Myrange, and Hogwarts. He chooses Myrange, altering his life forever. Follow this story to see Harry grow into the powerful wizard his parents meant for him to be, and do battle with Lord Voldemort!

Warnings: Rated M for course language, and so I can make it as inappropriate as I want ;)

Disclaimer!: Sadly, I do NOT own any right to Harry Potter. Or ANY other story this relates to.

Note: I got the idea for this from Miranda Flairgolds story, A Second Chance At Life. READ IT! ITS AWESOME!

Chapter One: Changes in the Air

To any regular person, with nothing... Abnormal about them, the day looked completely normal. Children were playing, adults chatting and sipping tea, and the sun was shining, resulting in the perfect day. Well, to anyone but Harry Potter, that is. The poor, small raven-haired boy had been doing yard work, with the sun beating down on his back.

When Harry finished, he was drenched in sweat. Happily noting that his aunt and uncle, as well as cousin were not home, he slowly walked inside of the house. Walking up the stairs, the thin boy went into the bathroom and began running the taps, setting it up to have a nice hot shower before the Dursleys, his `Family` came home. Looking in the mirror as he removed his shirt, Harry noted how clear his ribs were, how small his waist was, and his shorter-than-average stature. Shrugging, he climbed into the shower, enjoying the feel of the water hitting his body continually.

As he stepped out of the shower, he suddenly remembered what day it was. His eleventh birthday, in fact. Grimacing, as he knew that he wouldn't get anything, he headed down stairs. The Dursleys were still not home. Strange. They didn't often leave him alone for this long. Likely afraid he would burn down the house.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stumbled, falling. As he got up, he put one hand on a small desk in the corner for assistance, just to grab a paper instead. Harry glanced at it, curious at what was just lying about, that missed Harry's Aunt Petunia's routine inspection. _Bye, Freak! We have gone on a two week cruise. When we get back, the house had better be SPOTLESS. There is enough food in the fridge to last you the whole time we are gone. _

It didn't need to be signed. It was obviously from Petunia, otherwise she would have trashed it. As the scrawny eleven year old stood up from the floor, dusting himself off, Harry glanced back at the table. The only other things on it were a pamphlet for the cruise they went on.

Sighing, Harry slowly walked to the kitchen, before hearing a loud rapping on the door. He quickly went to it, calling, "One second!" As the malnourished boy opened the door, he was greeted with a view of the houses across the street. No one was in site. However, there was an enveloped on the ground. Picking it up, Harry gave it a brief glance, before doing a double-take when he saw it was addressed to him. _Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Cupboard Below The Stairs._

Wondering how anyone could come to know where his room was, as it wasn't exactly common knowledge, he slowly closed the door and went back inside the house.

Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, Harry split the top of the envelope carefully with the blade, going painfully slow. When he had, at long last, finally opened it, Harry quickly removed the pamphlet within. His heart began to sink, thinking it was just part of the regular mail, until he gave it a closer look.

_Welcome to Myrange Academy of Mages and Mystics! We host a variety of specialized classes, as well as the normal classes. For full listing please see below._

_Classes:  
_

_Core Classes:  
History of Magic  
Tranfiguration  
Charms  
ODM (Offense & Defense Magic)__  
__Potions  
Care Of Magical Creatures  
Herbology  
_

_Optional Classes (Must choose a minimum of 3):  
Astronomy  
Ancient Runes  
Wandless Magic *  
__Animagus Training  
Arithmancy  
Divination  
Culture and Customs  
Necromancy *  
Blood Magic *  
Animal Taming *_

* Must be tested prior to joining class.

_A teacher from Myrange will come to take you to get the items you shall need for school, as well as test you to check what classes you can take, and answer any questions you may or may not have._

When Harry was finally done reading through the thick pamphlet, he grinned in happiness. He wasn`t a freak. He was a wizard.

End Chapter One

A/N: Finally done. Sorry this ones so short, I am going to try and make the next one longer. This was just the opening. Everything begins to happen next chapter. REVIEW! The more reviews I recieve, the faster I post, and the longer those posts are ^_^ Also! Any flames I recieve? I don`t care if you hate the story. I love constructive critism, it helps me grow as a writer. However, needless flames, such as: Your story sucks. Stick to reading, not writing. These I will ignore. Completely. This is my first proper fan fic, so I am not going to do that well. Get over it.

Oh, and one other thing: I don`t care about cannon. "Oh, that character is too mary-sue." Big whoop. I don`t care. This is my FAN fic, so I could make it what ever I want.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping Galore!

A/N: Haha, updating as fast as possible!

Thanks for the great reviews guys! Not kidding, you really are making me update faster with them!

To Tover: Thanks for the review, and I can answer both. First, this will NOT be slash. Not against gay's, not against Slash itself, but I will not write it. I will read, just not right. And to your other question: I have this entire thing planned out, once he gets to school. It should be around 20-30 chapters, if something doesn't happen in R.L. Buuuut, this will not be long, simply because I am planning it to be part of a series.

And I already know who the OC is gonna be, name, characteristics, ect. Thanks for the good review!

Disclaimer: You doing drugs? Cause you gotta if you think I am J.K. Rowlings or Miranda Flairgold. Waaaay to good for me. Also, Peirs Anthony's Xanth novels have the idea of Tangle Trees, its not original :/

Chapter Two: Shopping, Testing and Wands Oh my!

Harry was sitting in his uncles recliner. It had been two days since he had recieved the note from Myrange. In that time, he had begun racking his memory for any things that may have happened that showed that he was more then he appeared.

Harry had come up with several times: First, he had been running from his cousin, and wished himself away just before getting caught, shutting his eyes tight. When he opened them, he had discovered that he was on the school roof!  
The second time, Harry`s aunt had cut his hair, giving him a completely terrible haircut. However, the next morning, his hair was fully grown and bushy once again.  
The last time had been just a few hours ago, when he was trying to replicate his previous acts of magic. Harry had focused on a rock he had brought in from the yard, and tried to levitate it.

*Flashback*

_Harry growled in the back of his throat. He had been trying for the past three hours to levitate the rock. Closing his eyes, the raven-haired boy wished that, for once, his `Magic` would obey him and JUST LEVITATE THE ROCK! _

_He opened his eyes, expecting to see the rock lying on the same part of the floor as before. However, it was now level with his head. Harry, not believing this spectacle of magic, waved his hands all around it, finally closing his fist around the rock. Not a single string attached, or anything like that. It was just floating. _

_*_End Flashback*

The green-eyed wonder was waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive, which should be any time now. As he reached for the clicker to the tellie, he heard knocking. Excited, Harry shot up like a bullet and ran to the door. Opening it, Harry looked up at the man in the doorway. And looked up he did. The guy was HUGE. At least 6"7`.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter?" The man asked in a deep voice. Continuing, he said, "I am Numair Salidan, and I will be your Necromancy teacher, should you make it into the class."

Harry just nodded meekly, still in awe of the man`s size.

"Okay then. Lets get a move on! Grab onto my arm." The man, Numair, said.

Harry nodded again, gently grasping Numairs thick fore arm.

With a slight _pop, _and then the sensation of being squeezed through a tube (Internally, Harry was wondering how if he feels squeezed, the larger man with him doesn`t get stuck), they appeared in a large open area. It looked to Harry as if it was a old fashion shopping area, like in Old Town Quebec, which he had seen in a commercial during one of the rare times he was allowed near the television.

One thing differed from Quebec, however. It was the fact that the shop names were COMPLETELY different, as well as the people around looked different. It wasn`t as much the way they dressed, although that did play a part, `_Come ON! ROBES? Sooo old fashion_`Harry had thought, first seeing the way they dressed. But mainly it was the fact that very few of them were human. Some had cat tails and ears, as well as whiskers, while others had scales!

"First things first: Lets get some books for school!" Numair said happily. He led Harry towards the nearest store, 'Books R Us'.

Harry walked inside, gasping. He was amazed by the huge shelves lining the walls, each filled to the brim with books.

Harry ran from shelf to shelf, quickly filling a large cart with books. Numair walked behind him, picking up books that the excited Potter missed.

Among the books the unlikely duo picked up were: _Magic and Me, Creature Comforts, Runes Vs. Blood Magic,_ and many, many others. The two went over to the counter, the girl there grinning like mad after seeing the huge piles of books.

It was obvious that the sale girl was thinking, _'YES! PROMOTION HERE I COME!'. _

As the two left the store, Numair said, "That went well. Lets go get you your focus."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Focus? Like a wand?"

Numair replied, saying "Well, yes, but no. A wand is a possible focus, but not used by any of our school members. Wands are for the weaker wizards, while stronger ones, like us, called Mages if we are male, and Mystics for females, use stronger weapons of focus. These can be anything from specially made swords with a gem in them to focus your magic, or large staffs. All of these focuses, however, need a special item as the 'Focus'. For example, they can be parts from a naturally magic creature. Some of the more common creatures being Unicorns and Dragons.

"So lets get going!" Numair finished.

The two headed to the next store in the line up, _Focus's and Cores. _

Entering the stores without so much as a creak, they slowly walked up to the front desk. Harry shivered for some reason he couldn't quite place, or at least until he spun around hearing labored breathing. What he saw surprised him. A old man stood in front of him, hunched over. The man had large, oval eyes and pointy ears.

"I am.." Began the man, before he was wracked with coughs. "I am Alius.. I own this store.. Try these." He said slowly, abruptly shoving Harry into a room.

The room was dim, with next to no lighting. However, even with worse then average vision, hampered even more by the darkness, Harry could see that the walls were completely covered with jars and containers, some with vials of what looked like blood in them, others held small objects in their murky depths.

Harry felt a strange draw to several containers, so went to the closest one first. Picking it up, the boy with messy hair passed it to Alius, who just nodded as if he expected that. Harry Potter quickly moved around the room, grabbing, then handing, many different jars to Alius. With each jar passed, the old mans smile grew larger.

Finally Harry was done. Exausted, he looked at Alius, who was grinning ear to pointed ear at this point.

"This'll work.. My crowning achievement.." Alius muttered to himself happily.

Alius set to work, mixing potions and focus materials together in a precise way. Two hours later, and it was complete. Waking up Harry, who had fallen asleep on the floor, Numair grinned as he took the long, dangerous-looking staff from Alius. He then handed it to Harry, who cradled it in his arms, although it was at least six feet tall.

"It took a while, but it's finally done. You are unique, you know that Mr. Potter? Never before, in my hundreds of years of crafting, have I ever seen a staff incorporate so many magical ingredients, and several of which were some of my rarest items." Alius said with glee.

"I made this staff with Basilisk fang, Phoenix ashes, a Thunder Bird feather, Dementor bone, and Griffin blood. Half of the wood is from the rare African Blood tree. It is so rare because it only grows in a specific part of Africa, and must be exposed to the exact right amount of sun. Also, it has to be watered with blood, rather then, well, water.

"The other part of this staff I made from a Tangle Tree, in northern Xanth." Alius finally finished.

Harry gave his new focus a appraising glance. It was a dark brown, with long streaks of red in it. It appeared to be glowing to his eyes. It was around five feet tall, standing taller then he was. Even as the raven-haired boy wondered how he would carry something like that around all day, he watched as it shrunk down until it would have fit in his pocket.

"Ah, I see you have discovered one of the bonus features I added to it! With the re-sizing feature, you will never have to worry about lugging it around!" Alius said cheerfully.

Nodding happily to the strange old man, and cradling his new staff, Harry left the shop, quickly followed by Numair.

"Now where do we go?" Harry asked excitedly. "Do we get to go to that potions store for ingrediants? Or the broom store for a flying broom? Huh? Huh?" Harry asked in rapid succession, only pausing to take a deep breath. As his mouth opens again, he finds a large hand covering it.

"Shut up." Numair said, exasperated. "We are going to go to the school's Blood Magic chambers for it."

Numair took a necklace from his pocket, and placed it gently on the ground. "Okay, put one hand on this." Numair ordered, as he himself reached down to grasp it in one, large, hairy hand.

Harry cautiously did the same, wondering what a grimy necklace could do. Then, with the sensation of something pulling uncomfortably on his navel, they were at the school.

Numair grinned. "Need some help up?" He asked, reaching a hand down towards Harry, who was in a crumpled heap on the ground.

The green eyed boy gave his guide a dirty look as he pulled himself up from the ground by grasping Numair's thick forearm. "So, where to from here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Turn around. We are going there." The massive man, built like a mountain, said. He stretched out a arm, his index finger pointing to a huge castle on the horizon.

Harry's eyes slowly travelled up the length of Numair's arm, before looking just past his finger. The scrawny boy, after seeing the castle in all its glory, gasped in a mixture of shock and awe.

It was colored a light brown, with huge towers on either side of it. The doors were massive, even from nearly a kilometer away. Off to one side, a little ways away from the huge castle, was around a dozen pens, each housing a different creature. There was small dragons, Ligers, Tigers and lions bred together, with large refrigerators filled to the brim with ice cream sandwiches (The only thing Ligers will eat) to the side, and Bespials, a rare butterfly. Floating behind the Bespial's were trails of neon light and powder.  
One of the pens appeared to be empty, except for a large hunk of meat. However, Harry was amazed to see chunks of flesh disappearing from the carcass.

"Um, what's happening there?" Harry asked, confused as he watched the meat get smaller.

"Oh! That's the thestral pen. They are flying horses that can only be seen if you have seen someone die." Numair said, adapting a eerie tone of voice, before breaking into a loud booming laugh.

As they neared the castle, the huge doors swung open, sensing their arrival. Seeing Harry's awed look, Numair laughed again. "If that surprises you, you'll be shocked a LOT during the course of the rest of the day!" He guffawed.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter again! :D However, it IS double the length of my previous chappy! I have the next chapter planned out already.

Thanks for all the reviews guys!

- Lord RippleScales


	3. Chapter 3: Testing Ahoy

A/N: Woooooot. Chapter 3. Aiming for around four thousand words a chapter.

Thanks for the reviews :D To all those people who commented I didn`t say where he got the money from? Thanks for bringing that to my attention, and its being shown in this chapter.

To ScarHead62: Thanks for the review, I was planning on doing most of that anyway :D However, his animagus is going to be a secret *Evil Laughter* I got it planned out.

Cah11: Yeah, I am kind of lacking in describing in that chapter. I went back and SOMEWHAT fixed it.. But it`s not perfect. Thanks for the constructive critism.

And I will say it again! THIS IS HET. NOT SLASH. Slash big no no. So stop posting "Is this going to be slash?" reviews.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter. I get money for it in between days at my spongy yellow room.

Chapter Three: Testing Ahoy!

As the two oddly matched teacher and student walked into the large hallway at the entrance to Myrange, the doors swung shut behind him. Harry jumped, startled. Looking back, for the first time he looked at the doors.

He hadn`t noticed just how decorated they were. All along the door was split sections, each a different battle scene. One depicted a mage standing on a mountain top, hair blowing in the wind with his staff in one hand, held up as if to fight the heavens themselves.

Another scene showed a knight kneeling with his head bowed to a man wearing a crown, who was laying his sword gently on the knight`s left shoulder.

The wood itself was a rich mahogany, perfect in every detail. If this was just the start to the schools secrets, the excited boy couldn`t wait to see some of the others.

"Come on then. The ritual chambers are to your left." Numair said, walking away briskly. Harry turned, heading the way Numair told him.

"Your other left." Numair said, exasperated, as Harry went the wrong way. The young Potter spun around, blushing as he followed Numair.

About five minutes later, the two finally reached the Ritual Room. It was a massive chamber, with strange runes glowing on the floor. There was several different chambers leading off this larger chamber. Some were occupied, with glowing light flowing from the cracks in the doors. Leading Harry into one of the unoccupied rooms, Numair pointed at a chair, in the middle of a number of runes enscribed on the floor. "Sit." He ordered, as he walked over to the wall where several shelves lay. He bustled around that area, looking for what he needed. Finally finding it, he grabbed a vial and a long, engraved knife.

Meanwhile, Harry was staring in horror at the chair. It had four loose ropes, one at each hand and foot. On the back of the chair, Harry could see a long streak of dried blood.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Numair said with a smirk. "Oh, don`t be a wimp."

Hesitantly, Harry sat down in the frightening chair. He wimpered as the ropes lashed around his wrists and ankles, the course fiber rubbing against his skin unpleasantly.

Numair approached him slowly, the knife out. "I need a little bit of blood from you." He said as he gently took the green eyed boys arm. The necromancy teacher made a small cut onto Harry`s forearm, allowing the dripping blood to flow into the vial. Harry gave a small gasp, but nothing else. "Thank you, Harry." Numair said, breaking the silence.

"What are the ropes for? That didn`t hurt that much.." Harry said curiously.

To this Numair gave a cruel grin. "Oh, that wasn`t the painful part. That comes next." The massive man walked over to one of the larger runes Harry`s chair was on. He tipped the vial, allowing several bright red drops to splash onto the floor slowly. Numair was careful, Harry noted, to only use a few drops out of the filled vial. It was explained when the part-giant, Harry assumed, went over to another rune and repeated the process. He did it again, and again until every rune was blood-specked.

Once each rune has blood on it, he began chanting a few words, un-recognizable to Harry. However, they sounded... Powerful, for lack of a better word. More powerful then normal words. As he chanted, the runes began to glow, brighter and brighter as Numair sped up in his chanting.

Harry began to scream as a burning sensation filled his veins, but Numair didn`t look. Harry`s veins felt like they were actually on fire, and it was spreading to encompass his entire body. Beads of sweat began running down his face as the pain grew and he shut his eyes tightly, when suddenly everything went quiet. Harry slowly opened his eyes, to see that Numair had stopped chanting, the runes stopped glowing, and the ropes fell limply off Harry`s thin arms.

Harry slowly stood up, stretching. Then he looked angrily at Numair. "Why didn`t you tell me that would happen?" He said in a deadly whisper. He slowly stalked closer to the much larger man, and you would have been amused to see the fear in the necromancy teachers eyes at the small boy.

"You could have WARNED me!" He snarled, poking a small finger into Numair`s chest.

"I`m sorry.. No one has had that severe of a reaction before!" Numair said, shrugging as he backed away from the angry boy.

"Here, lets look at the list of your gifts." Numair pulled a paper out of his pocket, that he had been looking at before Harry went after him.

**_Harry Potter  
_**_  
**Eligable Classes:**  
__  
Animal Taming (High Strength *)  
Runes (Medium Strength)  
__Necromancy (Medium Strength)  
Charms (High Strength)  
__Arithmancy (Medium Strength)  
Wandless Magic (High Strength *)  
Blood Magic (Weak Strength)  
Animagus__ParsleTongue (Accessable)  
Beast-Speaking (Blocked)  
Shadowing (Blocked)  
Part-Elemental (Partial Block)  
Multi-Animagus (Blocked)_Harry grinned. "Thats pretty good, isn`t it?" He said, excited. However, his smile slowly drooped, seeing a furious look in Numair`s eyes. "Whats wrong?"

*** Extremely powerful in these arts**

_**Other Gifts:**_

_ParselTongue (Accessable)_  
_Beast-Speak (Blocked)_  
_Multi-Animagus (Blocked)_  
_Ice Elemental (Blocked)_

"Thats good, isn`t it?" Harry said with a grin, until he saw the anger in Numair`s eyes. "What`s wrong?"

"Your gifts... Almost all of them are blocked. That means someone used magic on them to stop you from using them." Numair replied. "We had better go ask the goblins about this one." He continued.

"Uh... The `goblins`?" Harry asked, somewhat frightened. He remembered tales about goblins, the small, cruel green creatures. He was sure he never wanted to meet any.

"Yes, they are a race that runs the wizarding banks of our world, called Gringotts." Numair said. "Do not worry, they won`t try and kill us." Numair said, answering Harry`s unspoken question.

"Shall we go now? I have a port-key that will bring us to their front step." Numair said with a gleam in his eye.

_A/N: Well, I`m ending the chapter on that note. Sorry it`s so short, but... Several real life issues have come up, and I had already written this, so I decided to post it to lead up to my next post.  
_


End file.
